Threes a Crowd 4
by reddneckin
Summary: Josh Harris had a bombshell dropped in his lap. Was Jade lying or telling the truth. Read on to find out what happens with Scott Hillstrand and Rhiannon.


Josh Harris sat on the front porch of Stevie's house waiting for her to come home. He couldn't wait to see her, but was dreading it at the same time. He looked up as she pulled into the driveway.

"Hey you." Stevie bounded up the steps and Josh swooped her up in a hug. He kissed her deeply and smiled.

"I missed you."

Stevie dug her keys out of her purse, "Yeah Harris I missed you too, and as soon as we get inside, I plan to show you just how much."

Stevie tossed her keys and purse on the kitchen counter and turned around. She grabbed Josh's belt buckle and started tugging at it.

"Stevie, wait. Sit down, we have to talk about something."

"Josh, you sound serious. What's wrong." Stevie sat down on the couch and Josh sat on the coffee table in front of her. He took her hands in his and kissed both of them, looked up at her and sighed.

"Jake and I went to The Marina around July 4th , before I went into rehab." Josh took a deep breath and stood up, "God I don't know how to tell you this."

Stevie walked up behind him and turned him around, "Josh, you are scaring the shit out of me, what the hell's wrong."

Josh placed both hands on either side of Stevie's face and gently kissed her. He pulled her to his chest, and he could feel hot tears forming in his eyes. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt her.

He pulled her face up so she was looking at him and smiled, "Just let me talk ok." He sat back down on the couch. "I met a girl that night, and yeah she was good looking. Jake was with her sister." Josh leaned back against the couch. "I slept with her Stevie."

Stevie shrugged "So, that was a long time ago Josh, we can put this behind us…"

"No, there's more. " Josh stood up and took Stevie by the shoulders. "I saw her at the dock. Stevie she's pregnant."

Stevie took a step back and looked up at him. She felt like someone had punched her in the stomach.

"Oh my…" She put her hand up to her mouth, " I think I am gonna puke" Stevie ran to the bathroom and Josh was right behind her.

He tapped on the bathroom door, "You ok." She came out and sat down on the bed.

"How far along is she." Josh sat down beside her and shrugged.. "Have no idea."

"Ok, lemme get this shit straight, this woman comes up to you out of the fucking blue and says, "Hey babe guess what you knocked me up," and you don't even bother to find out how far along she is" Stevie looked at him and shook her head. "How far did she look to you."

"You couldn't tell really." Josh stood up and leaned against the dresser. "This couldn't have happened at a worse time. I am finally getting my shit together and WHAM" He walked out of the room

"God Stevie, what are you gonna do." Rhiannon said. She was standing on the balcony of the hotel she and Scott were staying in, in Vegas.

"I don't know, I mean, I don't know that its even his"

"Well, I will be home tomorrow, we can talk then. I have to come by and get the rest of my clothes and stuff anyway."

"Ok, I love you"

"I love you too, see you tomorrow." Rhiannon hung up the phone.

"Well Mrs. Hillstrand, I wondered where you went." Scott walked up behind her, "I couldn't find you"

Rhiannon sighed and turned to Scott with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, you ok?" He brushed her hair back from her face.

"I need to go and see Stevie when we get home" Rhiannon walked back into the room and sat down on the bed.

"Everything ok." Scott sat down beside her and took her hand.

"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me. " She looked at him, "But something is wrong Scott, I can tell." He pulled her to his chest.

Jonathan poured a cup of coffee and sat it down in front of Josh.

"Thanks man." Josh picked the cup up and took a sip, "I hope its ok that I came by unannounced."

"Yeah, sure its fine, "Jonathan sat his cup on the table and sat down, "You know you can come by here anytime." Jonathan folded his arms over his chest and looked at Josh, "Now what the hell's going on."

Josh shook his head and sighed, "You know how dad use to always say shit happens when you party naked" Jonathan nodded his head and laughed, "Well, lets just say shit happened."

Josh leaned up on the table and shook his head, "I slept with a girl I met at The Marina right before I went to rehab. She found me at the dock, said she had been looking for me, and she's pregnant."

"You sure that kid's yours?" Josh shrugged, "What did Stevie say? I hope you told her."

"Yeah, she knows, damn Jonathan the last thing I wanted to do was hurt her." Josh stood up and walked to the sink. He sat his cup down and turned back to Jonathan. "I was just getting my life back on track, me and Stevie, we are in a good place, why the hell did this have to happen?"

"I wouldn't start counting chickens before the eggs crack. You need to be damn sure that's your kid."

Rhiannon hugged Stevie when she walked in the door. "You ok." Stevie wiped her nose with a Kleenex and shrugged.

"Ok, you need to tell me what happened." Rhiannon sat down on the couch beside Stevie.

"Josh had a one night stand before he went to rehab" Stevie sighed, "Apparently the girl he slept with is pregnant." Rhiannon gasped.

"Oh shit Stevie you serious." Stevie nodded "Apparently so."

"Ok, so how do you know she's not some gold digging slut just trying to get her claws into him. Stevie that may not even be his baby."

"Well, if you do the math, yeah, it is his baby." Stevie leaned back against the couch.

"You tell Aunt June and Uncle Sig," Stevie nodded.

"Yeah, and I got the old, I told you so, speech from my father."

"I don't know what to say Stevie, I mean, I remember the night that Josh met her."

"What do you mean."

"Well, Jake called Scott to give him a ride, and then took him to The Marina to get his truck."

"You remember what day?"

Rhiannon took her planner out of her purse. She pointed to the Friday night that Jake had called Scott.

"And you are sure that is the exact date."

"Yeah, I am certain, I was late remember."

"Yeah, that's right. You were freakin out." Stevie looked up at Rhiannon, "Damn I wish I knew how far along she was."

"Or if she's even pregnant at all. Like I said, she may just be a gold digger."

Rhiannon walked in the door to find Scott and his dad sitting on the couch.

"Well there you are," Jonathan stood up and hugged her, "You look beat." He glanced over at Scott, "You need to leave her alone tonight and let her get some sleep."

Scott rolled his eyes at his father and turned his attention to Rhiannon.

"Everything ok with Stevie?" Rhiannon sat the box she was holding down on the couch, "Can you help me grab the rest of this stuff," She started to the door, "No, everything's not ok with Stevie." Rhiannon sighed and pulled another box out of the back of the truck.

She looked at Jonathan not really wanting to talk in front of him. "We can discuss this later." She said and walked up the driveway to the house.

Scott walked back into the house having said goodbye to his dad. Rhiannon was in the bedroom going through a box that was sitting on the bed. Scott sat down and pulled her over in front of him.

"What's going on." Rhiannon sat down on his lap.

"Where do I start."

"Is Stevie ok Rhiannon, I mean she's not sick or anything."

"No, she's not sick." Rhiannon stood up and opened the closet door and started hanging up clothes, "You remember that night that Jake called you to come and pick him up, the night him and Josh went to The Marina?"

"Yeah, why," Scott stood up and handed Rhiannon a handful of hangers.

"Well, it seems that Josh had a one night stand," Rhiannon hung the last shirt up and closed the closet door, "and a baby's on the way." Scott's jaw dropped.

"Holy Shit Rhiannon, no way."

Rhiannon nodded and picked the box up off the bed tossing it into the recycle container on her way down the hall.

"You want some lunch," He nodded and sat down at the table,

"Man, he was just getting his life back on track, I mean him and Stevie were like..."

"Yeah I know," Rhiannon said setting a carton of sour cream on the counter.

"So what happens now." Rhiannon handed Scott a jar of salsa and he twisted the top off.

"Not sure, I mean, how does he know that's even his baby?" Rhiannon stirred the chicken to make sure it wasn't sticking to the pan. In no time, she had a plate of wraps on the table.

"I don't know what I love more about you, your talent in the kitchen or in the bedroom" Rhiannon rolled her eyes.

"I know I need to be there for her" Rhiannon looked at Scott

"So what's she gonna do, I mean, are they breaking up or what?"

"I guess not, she didn't act like they were breaking up."

"I am just glad he finally got over his infatuation or what ever the hell it was with you."

"Yeah, me too."

Josh was sitting on the couch, phone in hand. He had called The Marina and learned that Jade was a part time waitress there. He was about to dial the contact number that he had gotten from the bar's owner when Jake walked in.

"You find her?"

"Yeah, got a contact number." Josh laid the phone down on the table, "Maybe Stevie's right, maybe that kid's not even mine."

"Well how are you gonna find out." Jake said, "you cant do a DNA test till its born."

Josh leaned back against the couch and sighed. He needed to be with Stevie. He grabbed his keys and phone and walked down the hall. He tapped on Jakes bedroom door.

"Hey, I will be at Stevie's"

"God if I could go back." Stevie propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at him,

"Well, you cant. What are you planning to do about this Josh."

He reached up and ran his fingers through her hair, "I wish I knew. This is one hell of a mess."

"I would agree. " she got up and pulled her shirt on, "but you still need to have a plan, I mean, you need some hard core proof that this is even your baby."

"Yeah, I know, but they cant do any tests right now."

"I don't know if they can or not, but I know someone who does."

Rhiannon was at her desk trying hard to focus on her work. All she could think about was Stevie. Her phone rang and snapped her back to reality.

"Hey Rhi, its me, got a question for you."

"Hey, whats up." Rhiannon got up and stretched. It had been a long morning.

"I would rather not discuss it over the phone, trolls you know, um can you meet me at Angelo's for lunch."

Rhiannon looked at her appointment schedule and then at the clock, "Yeah sure, say 45 minutes."

"Ok, I will see you then."

Stevie walked into Angelo's and spotted Rhiannon, she nodded to the hostess and walked over to the table.

"Hey, sorry it took me so long." Stevie sat her purse in the booth beside her, "Josh and I were otherwise occupied,"

Rhiannon held her hand up, "Spare the gory details please."

"Is there some kind of like pre-dna test that can be done, you know so that we KNOW for sure."

"I think so, I can ask when I get back to work."

"Ok, and just how are you planning to approach this?"

"Stevie we get calls from hospitals about stuff like this all the time so don't worry ok."

The girls finished lunch and Rhiannon went back to her office. She dialed the lab and breathed a sigh of relief when Marco answered the phone. Marco was a no nonsense guy that Rhiannon knew would not have this spread all over the company by 5.

"Yeah Rhiannon, I can find that out for you."

"Thanks Marco, and if you don't mind, I would like to keep this between us."

Josh pulled into the parking lot of The Marina just as Jade was walking in.

Josh got out of his light blue Chevy Tahoe and walked into the door of the bar. He spotted Jade in the back room of the bar and walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Ok, we need to talk," She jumped at the sound of his voice and turned around.

"What's to talk about? I already told you what you did."

"What I did, yeah I did that all by myself." he shook his head. "When do you see the doctor next."

"I don't need you to take me,"

"I am going with you, this is my responsibility too. When is your next appointment."

"Its today," she bent to pick a box up and he stopped her,

"You sure you should be doing this?"

"What the hell do you care"

"Well how was I suppose to react to this? I don't even know you, and you are telling me we are having a baby?"

Rhiannon picked up the phone and dialed Stevie's number. Scott had walked up behind her, sticking his hand down the front of her shorts, he found her sweet spot.

"Hmm, somebody's already got the engine revved." He slowly started to rub her clit.

"Scott, stop it, I have to call Stevie."

"Hey, Rhi, what's up." Stevie was stopped at a light. She had just talked to Josh and learned that Jade had an appointment. He had asked Stevie to meet him there.

"Hey, I talked to Marco, and the test you want ran is called a DNA 6. They can do it in the office."

Scott kept his hand going on Rhiannon's wet clit, she was trying hard not to moan. Scott stepped out of his shorts and jammed his hard cock against her butt.

"Thanks Rhiannon, I will call you and let you know.'

Rhiannon hung the phone up and turned around, giving Scott a stern look. He looked her right in the eyes, never taking his hand off her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and collapsed on the bed, "God you asshole." She said before climaxing hard.

Josh and Stevie were waiting for Jade to show up at the doctors office. Josh was beginning to think she was really lying to him, and looked up to see her walking in the door.

"Hey," she cut her eyes over at Stevie, "Who the hell's she"

"My girlfriend, so watch your damn mouth. I asked her to come with me."

Jade sat down in the chair closest to the exam room door. Josh took Stevie's hand and sighed.

"Jade Martin" the nurse stuck her head around the door and Jade stood up.

"That's me." Josh reached for Stevie and started toward the door. Jade turned around and glared at her. "you can stay out here."

"Well she's not," Josh said, "and if you don't like it that's too damn bad."

They sat in the exam room waiting for the doctor. Josh studied Jade's body up and down.

There was a tap on the door and the doctor came in.

"There is a test we want done, a DNA 6. Can you do that today."

The doctor nodded at Josh, "All we need is a cheek swab from you and the mother, but to access the baby's DNA, we will have to do an amnio."

"Is that where you stick a needle in me." Jade said, "No way in hell."

"You listen, I am damn sure not putting my life on hold and waiting six damn months to find out if that kid's even mine."

The doctor stood in front of Josh and motioned toward the door, "Could I speak with you for a second." She said and motioned for Josh to go into the hall.

"There are other ways we can detect the time of conception besides an amnio."

"Ok, like what, what are the other options"

"I am doing an ultrasound on her today. We can determine how far along she is, and also the size and weight of the baby, so don't worry. You will know when you leave here whether or not that's your child."

Rhiannon was stepping out of the shower when the phone rang.

"Hey" she said, knowing it was Stevie.

"Hey yourself, girl I am sooooo glad you keep a personal date book"

"Why," Rhiannon sat down on the bed and started toweling her hair dry. Scott dove on the bed behind her and started pulling at the tie on her robe. Rhiannon started squealing when he started kissing her bare back. "Dammit Scott, stop that, I am on the phone." she popped him on the top of the head. "Ok Stevie, what did you guys find out?"

"You need to get dressed and tell Mr Banana Pants he needs to cool it. Josh and I will be there in a few minutes."

Rhiannon hung up the phone and Scott pushed her gently down onto the bed, he bent his head and gave her a kiss. "I love to look at you when you get out of the shower" he said, kissing her on her neck. He kissed the mound of her breast and worked his way across, nipping gently with his teeth on her nipple.

"Scott, we need to get dressed." She dug her fingers in his hair as he kissed a trail down her stomach, "Josh and Stevie, Oh God." She moaned as he parted her thighs and plunged in with his tongue.

"Its ok baby, this wont take long at all." Scott guided his hard cock into her and thrust once. "You want to make a baby." He looked down at her and smiled at the sight of her weak eyes.

"Scott, please."

He thrust again, two quick times, "Tell me, you want to, you better answer me or I will torture you all day."

"Yes, yes," Rhiannon said and thrust her pelvis up to meet his.

Josh and Stevie pulled into the driveway.

"I hope we aren't interrupting something, I mean they just got married." Josh opened the truck door.

"I called and gave plenty of advanced notice. I tell you, Scott Hillstrand has got the be the horniest damn man I have ever seen in my life." Josh laughed as Stevie rang the bell.

Scott opened the door and motioned for them to come in.

"Well," Rhiannon said looking at Stevie, "What happened? What did the doctor say?"

Josh looked at Stevie and back at Rhiannon. "Its not mine."

"Did they do the DNA" Stevie shook her head.

"She's almost five months, so there is no way that's his baby."

Rhiannon stood up and hugged Stevie, "Well thank goodness that's over. Come in here and help me fix us something to eat."

Rhiannon peeked around the corner to make sure Scott wasn't eavesdropping.

"Well, speaking of babies, guess who wants to have one?"

"Rhiannon no, you serious."

"Yeah, we have been screwing like rabbits. He is gonna make me to the point I am bowlegged." Stevie started to laugh.

"Why does he want a baby so bad."

Rhiannon shrugged, "I don't know, but I am not so sure I want that right now. I wanted to wait a while."

"I don't mean to pry, but are you guys using protection." Rhiannon pointed to the birth control pills on the counter.

"I am still taking them, but Scott doesn't want me to refill the prescription when those run out."

"Rhiannon, have you talked to Uncle Ray or Aunt Jo since you and Scott got married."

Rhiannon eased the steak she had floured down into the hot oil and put the lid on the pan. She turned to Stevie and sighed, "Yeah, they know I got married. I think they are both pissed because neither one of them was allowed to take control. I just don't care anymore." Stevie could see tears forming in Rhiannon's eyes and stood up and gave her cousin a hug.

"You know, it always bothered mama the way Uncle Ray treated Aunt Jo. She didn't say anything because she didn't feel like it was her place." Stevie shook her finger at Rhiannon. "I will tell you this, no way in hell will Scott Hillstrand treat you that way"

"No, I don't have to worry about that." Rhiannon looked at Stevie and grinned, "I'd just karate chop his ass." Stevie shook her head at Rhiannon and laughed.

Josh and Scott were sitting out on the back patio. They could hear Rhiannon and Stevie cackling away in the kitchen.

"Wonder what's so damn funny in there." Josh said.

"With those two there is no telling."

"Scott, I just wanted to apologize to you..."

"No need as Rhiannon would say, that's whiskey under the bridge" Scott picked up the empty bud light bottle and started inside, "You want another beer man"

"Sure," Josh got up and followed him into the kitchen. Stevie and Rhiannon were sitting at the table looking at a picture album. Stevie had tears rolling down her face.

"God, look at Dad." Stevie said. Josh peered over her shoulder and let out a howl. "Good lord, are those bell bottoms."

"Yeah, Uncle Sig was stylin'" Rhiannon wiped her eyes as Stevie turned the page.

"Who's that" Scott said. He pointed to a picture of two girls who looked to be about the age of 10 under the hood of a car.

"That's us noodle head" Stevie said.

"YOU" Scott and Josh both said at the same time.

"Yeah, us" Scott looked at Rhiannon with a shocked expression.

"You can fix a car." Rhiannon got up and grabbed two beers from the fridge and handed one to Stevie, she sat back down and looked up at Scott, "Yeah why."

Scott and Josh walked back outside.

"Man, you got lucky with that one." Josh said lighting a cigarette.

Scott stole a sideways glance at him,

"Well, you are just as lucky with Stevie."

"Yeah, but Rhiannon can cook"

"Stevie cant cook?" Josh shook his head no.

"I am glad you are finally ok." Scott said.

"Yeah, me too you ready for king season."

Scott shook his head no, "Would you be if you were married to her? I am not gonna want to leave."

"Well, just know she will be here when you get back."

Rhiannon was in the bathroom brushing her teeth when Scott came in. He kissed her on the neck and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Dinner was good tonight babe." Rhiannon put her toothbrush in the holder and turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I am glad you liked it."

"Can I have some dessert now." He kissed her slowly, parting her lips with his tongue. Rhiannon moaned, and Scott lifted her up onto the sink.

"Hmm, someone's not wearing any chonies." He said smiling and slid his finger up her wet slit.

Scott united her robe and the silky material slid onto the floor. He slid the straps of her nightie down and cupped her breasts in his hands, pushing them together, he tongued both nipples at the same time. Rhiannon thought she was going to scream. Scott was turned on by the desire in his wife's eyes, and gently picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and pulled his shirt over his head. Rhiannon was writhing under him, begging him to enter her. He slid off the pajama bottoms he was wearing, and started slowly easing his underwear off. She sat up and with one hard yank, his underwear hit the floor.

"You ready baby." He said and she nodded. Scott leaned over her, teasing her wet clit with his hard cock. Rhiannon whimpered and moaned.

"God I love it when you do that, you purr just like a kitten." Scott eased his erection into her, almost coming himself, she was so wet and hot.

"Well, how did you like your dessert?" Rhiannon said, turning on her side.

"It was delicious," he said grinning at her, "I am just about ready for seconds."

Rhiannon eased on top of him and ran her finger down his cheek, "God I love you Scott."

"I love you too." He kissed her on the end of her nose and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Why do you want a baby so bad." She both her hands down on his chest, resting her chin on them.

"I just do. Don't you."

Rhiannon shrugged, "Yeah, one day. You know how hard of a time you have getting on the boat now, imagine me being pregnant."

"I would love you pregnant." Scott turned over so Rhiannon was on her back.

"Cant we just enjoy each other for a while, and wait to have a baby? I mean if it happens fine, but..."

"Don't refill that prescription. Nature can just take its course." Scott licked Rhiannon's cleavage. "We can just have a damn good time trying."

Rhiannon was standing at the sink when Scott came into the kitchen. She could already feel tears forming, but turned away quickly so he wouldn't see.

"Your dad picking you up." She glanced at him and he nodded. Scott sat his glass down in the sink, and pulled Rhiannon over to him.

"I dread this. Damn, I just thought this was hard before, but now.." He brushed Rhiannon's hair back as tears rolled down her face.

"Ok, ok baby, no tears. You know I cant stand that" He pulled her into his chest as she softly cried.

"Are you gonna be ok?" she nodded. Scott pulled her chin up, "Maybe you should stay with Stevie," Rhiannon shook her head no.

"I will be ok." Scott sat down at the table,

"Rhiannon, it might be easier for both of you if you were at Stevies, or she could come and stay here."

"No, its fine, I just have to get use to this." Rhiannon looked up to see Jonathan's truck pulling into the driveway.

"Your dad's here." Scott stood up and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her in for a deep kiss, and Jonathan honked the horn.

"I will call you ok." Rhiannon nodded. She watched Scott walk to the door, and stood at the window as he climbed into Jonathan's truck. She could no longer hold in the sobs she had been choking back and sank down on the couch as Jonathan's truck backed out of the driveway.

Rhiannon was getting out of the shower when she heard the doorbell. She quickly wrapped her head in a towel and grabbed her bathrobe, tying it on the way down the hall.

"Hey," Stevie stepped in the door and Rhiannon shut it behind her. It had been a week since Scott and Josh had left for king season.

"You ok Rhiannon." She nodded." Well, you look like fresh hell warmed over, you sick." Rhiannon shook her head no,

"Just tired, its hard for me to sleep." She walked down the hall to the bedroom. Rhiannon started making the bed and Stevie stepped in to help. She picked up a pillow off the floor that had one of the shirts Scott had worn slid down on top of it. Stevie held up the pillow and looked at Rhiannon.

"Don't laugh, its the only way I can sleep. You can still smell him on that shirt." Rhiannon tossed the pillows up onto the bed and sat down.

"I know, I miss Josh too."

Rhiannon looked over at Stevie, "You want coffee?"

Stevie nodded and they walked into the kitchen.

"How are him and Jake doing?"

"Great he says. I think its harder than he thought it would be." Stevie took the coffee Rhiannon offered her, "You got a doughnut or something." Rhiannon sat a package of honey buns down in front of her.

"Rhiannon, you don't look well, are you sure you are ok?" She nodded. "This sucked before Scott and I were married, but it like major sucks now. I am use to him being there, and he's not" Rhiannon teared up.

"Ok, you go and get dressed, I am calling mama and we are having a girls day."

June looked over at her niece and sighed. "Rhiannon, do you feel ok."

"Yeah Aunt June, I feel fine why,"

"I know this his hard honey, I have been doing this for 30 years."

June was still concerned, Rhiannon didn't look well at all, and June thought she knew why. She patted her nieces hand and smiled.

Rhiannon sat on the bathroom floor and gulped, willing her stomach to calm down. She stood up and reached for the phone, calling her boss to let her know she wouldn't be in to work today.

"Rhiannon, this virus has lasted way too long. You need to call the doctor."

"I am sure this will pass, thanks Tina"

She hung the phone up and walked to the kitchen pouring a cup of gingerale. She glanced up at the clock just as the phone rang.

"Hey, I wasn't sure you would be up or not." Rhiannon smiled at the sound of Scott's voice.

"I called in, I just cant kick this bug." She sipped her gingerale and almost gagged.

"Baby, you may need to call the doctor, I mean this may not be a bug."

"I will be fine Scott." Rhiannon sighed and leaned back in the chair, "When will you be home."

"We are headed in now. God I have missed you."

"I missed you too."

"I cant wait for you to meet Grama," Rhiannon smiled. She had only spoken to Scott's grandmother on the phone.

"I look forward to meeting her too, she's still staying with us right."

"Yeah, I gotta run, see you soon, love you."

Rhiannon hung the phone up and crawled back into bed. She was tired as hell. She curled up with the pillow that had Scott's shirt on it and fell asleep.

Scott slammed the door to his dad's truck and waved as he backed out. He opened the door and a delicious aroma greeted him.

He walked up behind Rhiannon, who was busy cutting up potatoes and snaked his arms around her waist.

"Oh crap Scott, you scared the hell out of me." She dropped the knife into the sink and turned around. "God I missed you." Scott pinned her against the sink and kissed her. He slid the sweats she was wearing down and gently bumped her with his crotch.

"I missed you too. Those pants are getting snug on you baby, have you gained weight."

"No." Rhiannon said. "You trying to tell me I am fat?"

Scott shook his head no and laughed, "Ok, Its time for me to shut my mouth." He sat down at the table and pulled Rhiannon onto his lap. He slid her tshirt off and buried his head in her chest, "You remember that picture you sent me?" She nodded. He looked up at her and grinned, "I still have it on my phone." He lifted her left breast out of her bra and flicked it with his tongue. He tugged at her nipple and Rhiannon winced.

Scott looked up at her concerned, "That hurt" she nodded and stood up. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Grama Joan arrived a week before Thanksgiving. She would be spending the week with Rhiannon and Scott and then return home for the holidays. Rhiannon was amused at the fact that Scott's big burly uncles were just big old mama's boys. Grama Joan came into the kitchen where Rhiannon was busy loading up the dishwasher.

"That meal was awesome kiddo." Jonathan hollered from the other room.

"Thanks pops," Rhiannon called back.

"I am so glad I finally got to meet you Rhiannon." Grama Joan started drying the pans that were in the dish drainer.

"You don't have to do that, Scott usually helps me clean the kitchen."

"I don't mind, plus this gives us time to talk." Grama Joan laid her hand over Rhiannon's and smiled, "I wanted to ask you when my great grandchild is coming"

Rhiannon looked at Scott's grandmother. She shook her head, "What are you talking about?"

Joan placed her hand on Rhiannon's cheek, "Now honey, I have had five babies, if anyone knows what a pregnant woman looks like, I do" Rhiannon put her hand up to her mouth and leaned against the counter. She looked at Scott's grandma and tears formed in her eyes.

"I had been sick, throwing up, but I couldn't figure out why, and I was so tired. I just thought it was because Scott was gone, but then he told me I looked fat." Rhiannon looked at Scott's grama, "You don't think..."

Joan nodded her head, "You need to go and get a home test honey." She hugged Rhiannon,

Rhiannon closed the bathroom door and locked it. Scott was into the football game he was watching, so she didn't have to worry about him missing her. The next few minutes seemed like an eternity. She picked up the stick and looked down at it and then looked in the mirror. She sighed and tossed the box into the trash can, opened the door and joined Scott in the living room.

"Rhiannon, did you hear me." Rhiannon looked over at Scott and shook her head.

"Hmm, sorry what?"

"Do you want takeout?"

"Whatever's fine with me." She got up and walked into the kitchen. She leaned against the sink and sighed.

Rhiannon left Monday morning before Scott got up. She backed out of the driveway and was pulling onto the highway as "Gypsy" rang out on her cellphone.

"Hey Stevie," Rhiannon hit the hands free device, "What's up."

"So, Josh says we are eating at your house Thursday, so what can I do."

"I will let you know ok. Call you later."

Rhiannon hung up and pulled into the parking lot of her doctor's office.

Scott was cleaning out the garage when Rhiannon got home.

"Hey," he grabbed her when she got out of the car. "You weren't there when I woke up. How'd I know you hadn't been abducted by aliens." He slowly ran his tongue up the side of her neck.

"You are such a goof. What are you doing anyway?"

"Andy needs to store some stuff here, so I told him I would clear out a spot in the garage, that ok?"

"Yeah, its fine with me. There's plenty of room in the storage unit too."

Rhiannon walked inside and sat down at the table. She picked up her phone and started to text Stevie, but then thought better. She needed to let Scott know first.

"Hey, I need to run out for a while."

"You want me to come with you." Scott walked over to the truck and leaned in the door.

"No, I wont be long." Rhiannon gave him a quick kiss and left.

That evening, she fixed Chicken Parmesan, one thing Scott loved for her to make. She poured a glass of white wine for him, water for her. They ate dinner and decided to go to bed early.

Scott was propped up in the bed watching tv when Rhiannon came into the room. She straddled herself over him and sat a bag down on his chest.

"What's this, its not Christmas yet.?"

"Why don't you open it and see what it is."

Scott reached into the bag and pulled out a newborn size Dallas Cowboy's jersey. Rhiannon had the store put Hillstrand on the back of it. There were also a pair of levi's jeans and a pair of baby nikes in the bag. Scott sat up and looked at her wide eyed.

"Rhi,"

Rhiannon nodded. Scott wrapped his arms around her, and tears started rolling down his cheeks. He laid her down on the bed and rubbed his hand over her tummy.

"So this is why you have been puking your brains out, and why you are so tired."

Rhiannon nodded, "and why my boobs are so friggin sore."

"Were you pregnant when I left."

"Looks that way."

"When's the baby coming."

"April." Scott grinned at her.

"You know, a little girl is gonna look funny in a football jersey."

Rhiannon scowled up at him, "I never did."

"You call your parents." Rhiannon shook her head no. "Baby you need to let them know."

"I will, just not now. The last thing I need is a boatload of bullshit from them."

Scott picked his phone up and flipped through his contact list.

"Who are you calling."

"Umm, nobody, just gonna text dad."

"Scott, you are not gonna tell him about this through a text message are you?"

"Yep." Scott took a picture of the shirt, jeans and shoes and typed "Guess what" under the picture.

In just a few minutes the message from Scott's dad came back, "Colorful way to let me know shithead"

Rhiannon lifted her head up slowly, and then lurched forward as another wave of nausea hit her. Scott was still in bed, but bolted into the bathroom when he heard Rhiannon.

He knelt beside her and rubbed her back. She leaned her head against his chest and sighed. "God when is this gonna stop." She said. He helped her stand up and they crawled back into the bed.

"I have to cook dinner for everyone today. How am I suppose to do that when I am running to the bathroom to puke every ten seconds." Scott walked into the bathroom and came back with a wet rag that he laid over her head.

"Just lay there for a minute." He gave her a worried look. He grabbed his phone and walked into the kitchen. He dialed his Grama's number.

"Hey, Happy Thanksgiving" He said when she answered the phone.

"Hey there. How are you precious"

"Gram, I am worried about Rhiannon. She has been sick for months."

"Well, get something to write with. My mother fixed this tea for me when I was expecting your dad, funny, he's the only one I was sick with, anyway, you have a pen?"

Scott wrote down the ingredients to the tea, and pulled a pot out from under the sink.

"Hey babe, sit up a minute." Rhiannon sat up and laid the washrag on the table.

"Here, drink this." Rhiannon took a sip and made a face. "What the hell is this, it tastes like shit."

"I called gram, she said this would help with this morning sickness, well, all day sickness is more like it"

Rhiannon drank the tea, and to her surprise, she felt better. After a hot shower, she went into the kitchen and stuck the turkey in the stove. The phone rang and she answered. Scott was outside with his dad and uncle, and Stevie and Josh were walking in the door.

"We had to find out from your aunt and uncle that you had not only gotten married, but are expecting a baby." Her father barked. "What the hell Rhiannon, I think your mom and I deserve better than this." Rhiannon started to sob. Stevie could hear her uncle cussing and yelling.

Stevie looked at Rhiannon and pushed Josh toward the back door, "Go get Scott, now" Stevie snatched the phone away from Rhiannon, "Hey Uncle Ray, yeah its Stevie, what the hell do you mean talking to her like that. " Stevie's uncle let go a string of obscenity. "Well I tell you what you fucker, Happy fucking Thanksgiving to you too." She slammed the phone down and went down the hall after Rhiannon.

Rhiannon was sitting on the bed when Stevie walked in. She sat down at put her arm around her. "I'm sorry Rhiannon."

She looked at Stevie, "I know you and Aunt June and Uncle Sig think I was wrong not telling them, but now can you see why?" Rhiannon looked up and Scott was standing in the door. Stevie brushed past him and went back into the kitchen.

Scott sat down on the bed beside her. "You allright," She nodded.

"I guess I should call my father back and thank him for ruining the holiday." She looked at Scott, "If you think I am calling him when I have this baby," Scott stood up and pulled her head to his chest, rubbing her back, "No, I wouldn't ask you to. I didn't realize your dad was such a.."

"Bastard, yeah, now you see why I left."

Sig and June arrived, and Sig was telling Scott that June had also received a nasty phone call. "I told him not to call my house again."

Scott shook his head, "I didn't realize Rhiannon's dad was like that."

Sig took a drag off his cigarette and looked at Scott, "Ray use to beat the hell out of Rhiannon. If she looked wrong, he'd knock the shit out of her. She came here to stay with us one summer, and June saw bruises all over her. I threatened to call the cops on him"

"What happened." Scott said.

"That's the last time she was allowed to stay with us." Sig thumped his cigarette over Scott's shoulder. "It worried the hell out of June and she worried for Rhiannon and Jo both, but Jo's stupid enough to stay in that shit so."

"Well, he wont hurt Rhiannon again." Scott looked across the yard at Rhiannon who was talking to Jonathan and Stevie.

"You ok kiddo?" He put his arm around Rhiannon's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Yeah, I am use to that shit by now."

"Well, he doesn't need to be calling you and upsetting you like that."

"You and Scott should change your number Rhiannon." Stevie said.

"Yeah, and Aunt June will just give it to mama."

Scott was helping Rhiannon clean up after everyone had gone. Stevie and Josh were outside with trash bags cleaning up the yard.

"Rhiannon, why didn't you tell me your dad was abusive?"

"Because, that is a part of my life I would like to forget." She shoved the last plate into the dishwasher and turned it on.

Scott pulled her close, "You feel better?"

She nodded, "Yeah, grama Joan's tea did the trick." Scott kissed her and bucked his pelvis toward her.

"What are you doing, Stevie and Josh are outside."

Scott gave her an evil grin, "I can be as quiet as a mouse shittin on a cotton ball."

Rhiannon shook her head no, "You are just taking advantage of my raging hormones."

"I will show you taking advantage." He scooped her up and walked down the hall to their bedroom and kicked the door shut. He laid her down on the bed and ripped off his shirt and jeans.

"Scott, Stevie and Josh are gonna hear us."

"We are married baby, besides, I think they know all about how this thing works by now" He pulled her shirt over her head, "I mean, its not like this isn't something new that the rest of the world hasn't caught onto yet."

Scott laid down on top of Rhiannon and felt a bump. He popped up and looked at her with a shocked expression.

"What the hell was that." Rhiannon laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That was your baby Mr Hillstrand."

Jonathan and Andy arrived to find Scott in the garage attempting to put a baby crib together. Jonathan looked at his son and shook his head.

"That kid is like a baby raccoon. What he don't tear up, he shits all over." Andy laughed and they walked into the garage.

"Hey Scott," Andy said and Scott looked up to see his Uncle holding the directions, "They put these in the box for a reason."

Scott stood up and grabbed the instructions from Andy and started reading, "This shits written in Latin or something." Scott said, and Jonathan reached over and turned the paper around.

"The English directions are on the other side."

"How's Rhiannon doing." Andy picked up a screwdriver and went to work on the crib.

"Ok, she quit throwing up finally."

"She crying yet?" Jonathan said winking at Andy.

"No." Scott looked from his dad to his uncle.

"She will." They both said at the same time.

"Hey, how'd you get that put together so fast." Scott said.

"Practice dude." Andy said. "Why are you doing this now, she's still got four or five months to go."

"Rhiannon wants the room ready before we leave out again."

"So," Jonathan said going to work on the baby swing. "Her hormones haven't kicked in yet."

"Well yeah, but not like that." Scott said.

Andy put his hands up. "Ok dude we don't need to hear the smutty shit."

Jonathan gave Scott a worried look, "you allright son"

Scott tossed the wrench into the toolbox and plopped down on an ice chest. "How the hell am I gonna leave her in January"

"It wont be easy son." Jonathan sat down beside him, "I was on the damn boat when I got the call about you. Imagine worrying and being miles away from her trying to keep your mind on work, and not the fact that your wife's having a baby and you're not there."

"We all went through that Scott," Andy said, "and its not easy."

"I just don't want anything to happen while I am gone."

"What do you mean by that."

"Her parents, if they show up.."

"Get Stevie to stay here with her and quit worrying. She will be fine son."

Rhiannon drove up and got out of the car. "Hey, you did a great job on that crib." She said giving Scott a kiss.

"Hey, I deserve the kiss. I'm the one who put it together." Andy said. Rhiannon kissed him on the cheek and went inside.

Rhiannon was going through the mail and found a letter from her father. She took a black magic marker and wrote "Return to Sender" in big black letters. She stood up to walk to the mailbox and Andy walked in.

"Hey, we need a Phillips head, Scott said there was on in here." Rhiannon pointed at a drawer in the kitchen. Andy glanced at the envelope she had laid back on the table.

"Everything ok." she shook her head no and the next thing she knew, Andy was holding her up as she cried.

"Let me go get Scott." She shook her head no and wiped her eyes.

"No, you don't need to do that." she looked at the letter on the table, "God I hate him."

"You don't mean that." Andy said,

Rhiannon glared at him, her green eyes flashing. "Oh yes I do." she said.

"Why don't we sit down," Andy pulled a chair out and they sat at the kitchen table. Rhiannon began telling him how her father's verbal abuse began when she was a child. "For as long as I can remember, he put me down. I was stupid, I was clumsy. That's why I started taking karate. He found out, and told mama it was a waste of money. She snuck me around for years so he wouldn't know anything about it." Jonathan and Scott were standing in the door, and heard every word Rhiannon said. Scott started to walk in the house but Jonathan stopped him.

"Then the beating started. He beat me so bad one night my kidneys shut down. Mama called Aunt June and her and Uncle Sig came. Daddy and Uncle Sig got into an argument and Uncle Sig almost killed him." Rhiannon looked and saw Jonathan and Scott standing in the doorway.

"I guess you are wondering why I never told you this." Rhiannon sighed. "anyway, mama sent me here to live finally, because she said it would be the only way I would have any kind of a life."

Jonathan joined them at the table, "Why has your mama stayed there all these years?"

"I don't know. He treats her like a dog, but she puts up with it."

Rhiannon and Scott were preparing for bed. Rhiannon was hitting month number five and slowly losing her girlish figure. Scott watched her walk from the bathroom to the bed.

"I don't know why you are looking at me like that." Rhiannon sat down on the edge of the bed, "I am surprised Sea World hasn't called and offered me a job."

She laid down on the bed and Scott leaned over her, "You look amazing baby." He ran his hand over her growing belly and smiled. "I would keep you this way forever if I could." He kissed her on the end of her nose, "except for the hormones."

Rhiannon felt bad, she would go off on him for nothing, yelling one minute and crying her eyes out the next. She had to give it to him, he was patient when he could have told her off. She reached up and caressed the side of his face.

"I don't know what I am gonna do when you leave in two weeks." she said. He laid his head down on her belly.

"You are gonna have to take care of your mama while I am gone." He gave Rhiannon a shocked look when he felt a strong kick.

"He usually moves like that when he hears you talking." Rhiannon said.

"How do you know its a he." Scott said. Rhiannon reached over and pulled an ultrasound picture out of her planner. She handed it to Scott.

"I cant tell what's what in this picture. Where are his little parts at?"

Rhiannon laughed, "Right there," she pointed, "But if you read the top up here it says, 'I'm a Boy'

"Well, we better start thinking up names then."

"I thought I would let you do that." Rhiannon said pushing herself up in the bed.

Rhiannon got up to use the bathroom and walked back to the bed. A wave of desire flooded over her when she saw Scott laying on his back asleep. Rhiannon gently eased herself up and pulled the covers down, exposing Scott's massive member. She bent her head down, and slowly licked the length of him, before taking him into her mouth.

Scott moaned, "God baby, give me a chance to wake up."

"Oh, you will wake up allright," she said grabbing his cock and placing it carefully between her massive breasts.

"Oh shit Rhiannon," Scott moaned as his seed sprayed up Rhiannon's chest.

"Sorry," he said pulling her down on top of him, "I didn't mean to get you." He rolled her over on her back and massaged her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers. Rhiannon arched her back and thrust her bosom forward, begging him for more. Scott slowly ran his tongue around her now dark nipple before he took it into his mouth. Rhiannons raging hormones caused her to climax, and Scott eased his now throbbing cock into her. Rhiannon collapsed against the pillows. Scott looked down at her and smiled.

"Rhiannon you were hot in the sack before, but holy friggin shit."

"I cant help it," she said almost out of breath. "I can think about having sex with you and almost come." Scott smiled and ran his hand down her leg,

"That could also be a good thing."

He laid down beside her and slowly rubbed her stomach. "You really look pregnant now."

"I have looked pregnant for a while."

"When do you see the doctor again."

"Tomorrow, you want to go with me?"

"Yeah, and then I have to pack." Rhainnon laid her head on his chest and fell asleep.

It seemed to take forever for the doctor to come back into the room. Rhiannon was sitting on the exam table and Scott was in a chair by the door.

"I hope everything is ok." Rhiannon said.

The doctor tapped on the door and eased it open. "Well, sorry that took so long, but I wanted to review your chart and all the ultrasounds." She took her glasses off and looked at Rhiannon, "You are having triplets."

Scott looked up at Rhiannon's doctor and his mouth dropped open, "You are shittin me"

"No, I am very serious."

Rhiannon turned pale, and then looked at her doctor, "But why is it just showing up now, I mean, I don't understand."

"Well, there are definitely three babies on the way. Sometimes the machines cant pick up everything, and when we did the last ultrasound, the babies were small, so its my guess they were hiding behind each other."

Rhiannon got into the car and shut the door. She ran a hand over her stomach. Three babies. Good night, how in the hell was she gonna have three babies.

"You ready." Scott's voice made her jump. She looked at him and nodded. Scott reached over and ran his hand over her stomach, "I love you."

"Scott I..." he put a finger on her lips and shook his head.

"We can talk when we get home."

"Three babies." Stevie said plopping down on the couch beside Rhiannon.

"Yeah, I still cant believe it." Rhiannon slid her shoes off and propped her feet up on the coffee table.

"Scott called you?"

Rhiannon nodded, "Yeah, he calls almost every night."

"A lot has happened in the last year and a half." Stevie looked over at Rhiannon.

Rhiannon was trying to go to sleep, but she couldn't get comfortable. Her legs ached, and the three babies she was carrying were constantly on the move.

She went down the hall and into the kitchen. She snapped the kitchen light on and fished out a carton of ice cream and reached in the drawer for a spoon.

"Good lord Rhiannon, get a bowl." Stevie had woke up and joined Rhiannon at the kitchen table.

"Don't need one." Rhiannon dug the spoon into the ice cream carton and popped a huge helping into her mouth.

"Well, if you cant beat em." Stevie said grabbing a spoon out of the drawer. "How much longer do you have."

"About a month and a half." Rhiannon said, "At least Scott will be here."

"You scared?" Stevie grabbed a bottle of Hersheys syrup out of the fridge.

"Yeah, how the hell am I gonna squeeze three babies," She pointed to her bottom "Outta there?"

"Beg for the epidural that's all I can say."

The girls finished off the carton of ice cream, a plate of leftover chicken, and a half of a cheesecake.

"Well, maybe they will settle down now and I can get some sleep." Rhiannon said. She hugged Stevie and went to bed.

Rhiannon was still in bed sleeping when Scott returned home. He was glad Opie season was over and he could focus his attention on Rhiannon and the babies.

Stevie was in the kitchen when he walked in.

"Hey," she looked up when he walked into the kitchen. "Rhiannon's still sleeping."

Scott eased the bedroom door open and smiled when he saw her. She had once again put one of his shirts on a pillow and had it tucked under her. He sat down and rubbed her now enormous belly. Rhiannon stirred and stretched. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hey you." she reached up and pulled him down in bed with her. "When did you get home"

"Just now." he ran his hand over her stomach and kissed her. "Look at you."

"Yeah, all 400 pounds of me." Rhiannon struggled to sit up. Scott pulled her nightgown up, revealing her naked belly. He started at the top of her stomach, just under her bra and started kissing his way down.

"Is it safe for us to..." Scott looked up at her,

"Have sex, yeah, but not with Stevie here."

"You feel ok." Scott eased himself onto the bed to lay beside her.

"Yeah, I feel fine."

Scott remembered a conversation he had with his dad on the boat just before they came home. He had told Scott when Rhiannon started to get tired and sleep a lot, birth wasn't far behind.

Scott wasn't looking forward to seeing Rhiannon in pain, and she had already told him she was not having an epidural. He hoped the news of triplets would make her change her mind.

The next morning, Scott turned over, reaching for Rhiannon. She wasn't in the bathroom, and he headed to the kitchen. She was sitting at the table with an odd look on her face.

"Morning." He kissed the top of her head and walked to the coffee pot. Rhiannon sucked in her breath and glanced up at the clock.

"Holy friggin shit Rhiannon, are you in labor?"

She looked up at him and nodded. "I think so"

"When, did it start."

"Around three," Scott looked at the clock and it was after eight.

"You mean you have been sitting here for four hours. Why didn't you wake me up."

Rhiannon winced as another pain hit, and glanced up at the clock again. She felt like she needed to use the bathroom and stood up. Getting off the toilet she looked down and noticed that the water was milky white.

"Scott."

He ran down the hall and into the bedroom.

"What is it."

"I think my water just broke."

Scott called his dad and Stevie, and then called Rhiannon's Aunt June.

Rhiannon was in a rocking chair when Scott's dad walked in, dressed in his usual cowboy boots and red Time Bandit Jacket with a ball cap turned backwards. He bent over and kissed Rhiannon on the forehead.

"You doing ok babe?" she nodded.

"This hurts like shit." She said grabbing his hand as yet another contraction seized her. Jonathan almost yelled out himself. She was squeezing the shit out of his hand.

"Where did Scott go."

"To the cafeteria for coffee." Rhiannon said laying her head back against the chair.

"You want me to stay with you until he gets back." She nodded.

When Scott returned, Rhiannon was leaning against Andy while he gently rubbed her back.

"If he ever touches me again, I will cut his friggin balls off." Rhiannon hissed.

Andy glanced at the monitor and kept rubbing Rhiannon's back, "Its ok, this one's almost over."

Scott thanked Andy and wrapped his arms around Rhiannon, she laid her head on his shoulder and braced herself for the next contraction.

"How long has she been in labor." Andy said joining Jonathan and the others out in the hallway.

"Scott said since about three this morning." Sig looked up at the clock and it was almost four in the afternoon.

"Well, I am going to find a damn doctor or something, this is ridiculous." Sig started to get up and June stopped him.

"June do you realize that child has been in labor for almost 14 hours."

"Yes Sig, I do" June said. "I was in labor for 19 when I had Stevie. Those babies will come when they get ready, now sit down." She grabbed his arm and pulled him down into the chair.

Scott rubbed Rhiannon's back and glanced at the monitor. Everything looked ok to him, but it seemed to be taking forever.

"I need to lie back down." Rhiannon said, and Scott helped her back onto the bed.

He eased her up and sat down on the bed behind her. Placing his hands on either side of her, he started to rub her stomach.

"I wish they would come out." Rhiannon said grimacing as another pain hit.

The nurse came in and pulled on a pair of gloves. "Time to check you again" She said.

"I am going to find the doctor," She patted Rhiannon on the leg, "Its showtime girl."

Rhiannon was dripping sweat and exhausted. Scott was behind her, softly whispering words of encouragement. Rhiannon pushed hard, and the first baby was delivered. He had a reddish tint to his hair. He let out a wail and the doctor passed him off to the nurse. To Rhiannons relief, the next two babies were born within minutes. Another boy and a girl.

Scott emerged from the birthing room holding the three babies. He handed one of them to Sig, one to Andy and the little girl to Jonathan.

"Three little redheads," Sig said. He looked down at the little boy he was holding. "and you look just like your mama."

The nurse walked up, "If you want, you can bring them to the nursery for me."

Scott walked back into Rhiannon's room and sat down in the chair by the bed. He took her hand and kissed it.

"You are amazing you know it." She looked over at him and ran her hand down his cheek.

"So are you."

"I didn't just go through 19 hours of labor and delivery without even a shot."

"I couldn't have done it without you." She said.

"So does that mean you wont cut my balls off if I touch you again?" Rhiannon started to laugh.

The night nurse came in just as Andy and Jonathan were leaving. She trotted over to Rhiannon and scooted the chair up to the side of the bed.

"Ok, I need the scoop on those two." the nurse said.

"What about them."

"Married, single, gay?" Rhiannon started to laugh,

"No, yes and hell no." she said to the nurse.

"Honey, how can you stand yourself at family functions looking at that?"

"Well, there are three more of them, but two are married."

"You mean there are five of them" Rhiannon nodded and laughed.

"Ok, the sandy blonde one."

"What about him" Rhiannon took a fork out of the night stand and handed it to the nurse, and the two dug into the sweet and sour chicken plate that Jonathan had brought her.

"Oh, that's Andy, He's Scott's uncle. The dark haired one is Scott's dad."

"So Andy, he's not married or seeing anyone?"

Rhiannon shook her head no. "You want me to hook you up?"

"YES!" the nurse said and Rhiannon laughed.

**So will there be a story of Andy and the L&D nurse? Possibly. **


End file.
